In view of the current mass production situation of the light industry and food industry, a logistical grasping mechanical gripper is needed to meet the logistics and packing demands of irregularly shaped and diversified raw materials, semi-finished products and finished products, and to solve the problems of the high cost and poor operation conditions of single labor manual operation. Diversified objects to be grasped are classified into the following types: (1) flexible objects tending to change in shape (bread, objects in flexible packaging); (2) fragile brittle objects (bird eggs, glass and ceramic products); (3) irregularly shaped objects greatly varying in dimensions (fruits and vegetables); (4) irregularly shaped objects which are mixed at different positions and difficult to sort (wine bottles, cosmetic bottles). From the above mentioned it can be seen that complicated objects greatly vary with material property, shape, dimension and position status. Traditional industrial mechanical grippers are pincer-type or parallel-translation structures, and can only grasp rigid workpieces which are identical in shape and dimensions, keep the same position status, and are not easily broken. A human-simulated gripper needs to sense the space position and shape of a complicated object and needs precise control over the movement and the grasping force; otherwise, the complicated object will be damaged or cannot be reliably grasped. However, current human-simulated grippers are under lab research, have a high cost and impose high requirements for the service environment.